1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push rod, and more particularly to a push rod in the electrical pump so that the push rod is able to be driven by an electromagnetic valve actuator in the electrical pump to push the piston rod in an air nozzle to activate inflation/deflation of an object having the air nozzle mounted therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, when a user tried to inflate an object, a pump was definitely required to pump the air into the object. However, when deflating the object was required, the user then had to use both hands to compress and deflate the object.
Using hands to deflate the object is practical if the object is small in size but when the object is large in size, e.g. an air mattress, the effort required to deflate object may then last for quite a long time. To overcome the shortcoming of using hands to deflate the object, an air nozzle is mounted on the object so that when deflation of the object is required, the user just pushes backward the piston rod inside the object whereby the movement of the piston rod inside the object opens the air nozzle such that due to the pressure inside the object being larger than that outside the object, air flows quickly to outside the object.
Still, using this method is troublesome because every time the user has to manually push the piston rod backward into the object to deflate the object even though there is an electrical pump on the side.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved electrical pump to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.